


Safekeeping

by rusty_armour



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty_armour/pseuds/rusty_armour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/pseuds/Maggie_Conagher">Maggie_Conagher</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/357766?view_full_work=true">Newlywed Blues</a> and created as a birthday present for the author. </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Maggie_Conagher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/pseuds/Maggie_Conagher)'s [Newlywed Blues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/357766?view_full_work=true) and created as a birthday present for the author. 


End file.
